Cloud storage accounts allow users to store their content items in an online user account that can be accessed from any computing device with a network connection. Users can upload content items such as pictures, songs, documents, etc. from a computing device to their online user account and later access the content items from different computing devices.
To access their user account, a user can use a web-browser application installed on their client device. For example, the user can use the web-browser to access the content management system and provide login credentials to access their user account. Alternatively, a user can use a client-side application to access their user account on the content management system. For example, a user can use the web-browser application to download a client installer from the content management system, which can then be used to install the client application.
Current systems require a user to re-enter their login credentials to log in to their user account on the client-side application, even if the user is currently logged in using the web-browser application or was logged in when requesting to install the client-side application. Providing a client installer configured to automatically log the user in to their user account eliminates the need for a user to re-enter their login credentials, but poses a security risk if the client installer is used by a different user. Accordingly, an improvement is needed.